1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a damping element for a shoe, in particular for a sports shoe having at least one first element which essentially extends over a predetermined height in a loading direction in the unloaded state of the damping element and is a hollow body with a receiving space into which a corresponding second element of smaller dimensions in cross-section than the first element can at least partly penetrate, the second element essentially extending over a predetermined height in the loading direction in the unloaded state of the damping element and being arranged coaxially with the first element.
2. Description of Related Art
A shoe is known from European Patent Application EP 0 387 505 B1 which is provided with a shoe sole which already has good damping characteristics. To optimize the damping characteristics and the restoring force of the shoe sole after the load thereon has been removed, provision is made there for the shoe to be provided with a shoe sole with at least one insert part formed of a honeycomb body made of elastic compressible material, with the central axes of the gas-filled honeycomb cells running approximately perpendicularly to the plane of the sole. The honeycomb body is embodied as a molded part with definitive dimensions, the honeycomb cells at the circumference or edge of the honeycomb body being sealed gas-tight.
With such a damping element in the form of a honeycomb body, it is already possible to give the shoe good damping characteristics and significantly increase the restoring force of the shoe sole and hence the recovery of energy after the pressure on it has been released. However, a further increase in these parameters is desirable.
German Patent Application DE 33 38 556 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,431 also disclose a damping element for a sports shoe of the kind described. The sole is provided with cylindrical recesses into which replaceable damping discs can be placed, and of a piston which is associated with each cylinder and engages in the respective cylinder and presses on the damping discs.